


Bare

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom!Bucky, Language, M/M, Sex, Slash, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: "As bride to be what I say goes. You’ve been moping around here all night. So you sit your ass in that chair and enjoy yourself a lap dance,” Natasha’s voice was stern as she commanded her best friend to sit down in front of the stripper.





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a stripper fic?

The flashy lights were really starting to get on Bucky’s nerves as he came back from the bar with another beer in hand. If he was going to be out all night with his best friend and a group of rowdy women for a bachelorette celebration then he was going to rely on alcohol. 

Their night had started with dinner then several drinks at a bar before someone, probably Sharon, suggested heading to a strip club. It only seemed logical considering tonight was Natasha’s bachelorette party. Natasha was finally marrying her long standing on and off again boyfriend Clint. She was only a year younger than Bucky but always referred to him as an old soul. They’d been best friends since high school so when she asked him to come out with all the girls, who was he to refuse?

Inside the club the group had settled at a couple of tables around the stage with Bucky, the only gay man among them, hanging off to the side.

“James,” Natasha, came to his side after the first two shows were over. It was clear Bucky was out of his element. “Are you having fun?”

“It’s great,” he faked a smile. Oh yes some of the guys were hot, like the blonde Aussie stripper who started the night on stage first, but he’d much rather be at home.

“Come now James don’t be like that,” Natasha wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m fine, as long as you’re happy it doesn’t matter. Tonight is all about you because you deserve it,” Bucky was glad that it was getting late and that their night would be over soon. But he also meant what he said about Nat deserving a great night out.

Natasha however was not buying it. “Come with me,” Nat held on tight as she led the brunet from the sidelines of the club to the edge of the stage, asking two of her friends from work to make some room. She knew her best friend was not big on lady’s nights so it meant a lot that he’d come. She also knew Bucky needed a lot more alcohol so he’d just cut loose and enjoy the studs that adorned the stage.

A shirtless waiter delivered two tequila shots and Bucky wondered when Natasha even got the opportunity to order them. He took his shot and swallowed it without question. 

A spot light drew Bucky out of his daze. “Alright everyone,” an announcer began to speak. “Get your eyes ready to feast on one of our finest specimens tonight, please welcome to the stage: Cap.”

Several women around them cheered and clapped as Bucky curiously watched the curtains move. Seconds later a man walked out. Bucky nearly swallowed his tongue, the guy was fucking gorgeous.

Cap walked onto the stage dressed in a dark suit as music began to play. He stood in the centre not moving an inch until the music grew louder. Eventually the man began to sway his hips to the beat. 

The ladies around him grew louder but Bucky shut the noise out as his gaze remained transfixed on the dancer. 

Cap made quick work of his jacket, before beginning to loosen the buttons on his shirt. In under a minute the white shirt was crumpled on the floor beside him and a flurry of bills were thrown from all directions onto the stage.

His pecs and biceps were beyond perfect. Bucky soon found himself biting his bottom lip to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor. A quick flicker of the lights and Cap was ripping his tear away pants off revealing a tight pair of short shorts, his blue tie still loosely around his neck. 

This was all too much for Bucky, he tried his hardest to look away and focus on Natasha but soon realized his friend was gone, off chatting with some of the other women in their group. When he looked back Cap was on the side of stage directly in front of him.

Bucky looked up at the other man’s ripped six-pack and then let his eyes trail down to the black short shorts that outlined a rather impressive bulge. 

The crowd cheered again as the shorts were ripped off to reveal an American flag g-string. 

Another flurry of bills flew over Bucky’s head and landed on the stage. This was all too much for him. 

Time slowed almost to a halt as Cap got onto his knees in front of Bucky so that his g-string was now basically eye level to the brunet.

Unable to help himself Bucky watched on as the stripper undid the tie around his neck and proceeded to wrap it around Bucky drawing him in closer. 

Another array of bills flew over Bucky’s head and onto the stage. Several women then proceeded to crowd around them and Bucky felt himself get pushed back as the ladies each took turns stuffing bills into Cap’s g-string.

Cheeks flushed red, Bucky returned to the bachelorette party.

“Where did you get a neck tie?” Maria, one of Nat’s co-workers, asked as Bucky took a seat. She clearly had not been watching the stage, instead she’d been eyeing off one of the bartenders. 

Too unsure of what just happened Bucky pointed to the stage. He didn’t know quite how to explain the encounter.

“Go James,” Nat cheered, she was glad to see him finally loosening up. 

With that Bucky took another tequila shot. He had figured it was over now. He’d been dead wrong.

“I heard we have a bride-to-be among us?” a stranger’s voice announced behind him. Bucky turned but in a cruel twist of fate he already knew what was happening. Not five minutes had gone by and now the same stripper was standing behind him. 

The girls cheered and Bucky took a step out of the way. He was oblivious to the fact that Cap had smiled at him when he’d noticed the tie still draped around his shoulders.

“That’d be me,” Natasha raised her hand. 

Cap gave a small bow in her direction before pulling up a chair into the middle of the group. 

“Hold it,” Nat raised her hand. She knew exactly what was coming.

Cap frowned. “Your friends have already paid, it’s fine if you don’t want the lap dance but at this point in time it’s non-refundable.”

“Oh there’s going to be a lap dance,” Nat smirked before she turned and looked at her friend. “You’re up James.”

Bucky spluttered. “What?!” The other women cheered. “Nat come on we got this for you. You’re the bride to be.”

“Exactly and as bride to be what I say goes. You’ve been moping around here all night. So you sit your ass in that chair and enjoy yourself a lap dance,” Natasha’s voice was stern as she commanded her best friend to sit down in front of the stripper.

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Bucky complied. Oh god, oh god, oh god, he kept repeating over and over in his mind. Cap was hot, and he must have gone back stage real quick and changed because he was now wearing what looked like a pair of leather short shorts, with another American flag printed on them. A patriotic stripper? Bucky might have laughed if he wasn’t currently biting his tongue.

Cap shrugged, “I’d much rather dance for you anyway,” he winked at Bucky.

The cat calls started from the rest of the group.

“So I only have one rule,” Cap started as he straddled the brunet. “You can look but no touching unless I say so. Got it?”

Bucky nodded his head in agreement, not trusting his ability to speak right now. He looked down and licked his lips.

“Like what you see?” Cap smirked, making his right pec bounce.

Bucky just nodded again.

Cap’s hips moved over Bucky as he danced on top of him. 

Thankfully the music was loud enough that when mixed with the cat calls of Nat and her friends, no one could hear the moan that escaped the brunet. Seeing Cap’s muscles so close, and his undeniably impressive bulge, was starting to send Bucky’s blood flow south. 

Sharon let out a wolf whistle when Cap grabbed a shot of tequila from one of ladies and proceeded to hold it against Bucky’s lips. 

“Open up,” Cap hummed. 

Bucky did as he was told and let the other man pour the liquid into his mouth. He coughed a little bit and turned red when Cap used his thumb to wipe the stray tequila off Bucky’s bottom lip. 

“Tastes good,” Cap licked his thumb. “You know you’re pretty hot,” Cap continued speaking. “I’m sure you could draw in a crowd if you got on stage. We host an amateur night once a month.”

The brunet laughed. “I doubt it,” Bucky found himself finally able to speak to the other man.

“I’m serious,” Cap poked at Bucky’s biceps, then his toned stomach. “I’d throw a few bills at you.”

“I can’t move like that,” Bucky was referring to the way the blonde’s hips were moving so seductively. 

“I could teach you,” Cap whispered in his ear. 

A barely audible moan escaped Bucky as he thought about it.

“Now,” Cap was aware that the rest of Bucky’s group was watching them. “Since you’ve been so well behaved I think it’s time we made this lot really jealous.” He picked up Bucky’s hands and placed them on his chest. Their onlookers went wild with envy.

Instantly Bucky could feel the immense heat off the other man’s body. He was hesitant at first but let his hands wonder down Cap chest, and over his perfect abs. Like geez did this guy live in the gym? The stripper probably never ate carbs. Bucky then let his hands roam across Cap’s biceps, they were perfect, he could feel the flexed muscles under his fingertips. 

Unbeknownst to him the song stopped and changed to something else. Bucky frowned when Cap grabbed him by the wrists, stilling his movements. “Sorry but it looks like our time’s up.”

Bucky didn’t struggle as he let Cap pull him to his feet. “Hey Sam,” Cap called towards the bar. “A tequila shot for my new buddy here,” his arm wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders.

One of the bartenders, Sam obviously, nodded his head and began pouring a shot.

“You definitely were the highlight of my night,” Cap winked one last time before turning around. “Ladies,” he saluted the group and left.

A waiter bought the drink around as Bucky watched Cap’s very fine retreating form.

“Oh my god that was amazing,” Natasha hugged him. “I don’t think I’ve seen anything so hilariously hot before.”

“Please tell me that body felt as good as it looked,” Sharon cut it.

Bucky blushed before he downed yet another shot. 

The party didn’t last much longer. Cap had been the main dancer for the night so after he was done it started to clear out. The group enjoyed a couple more drinks, giggling and swapping stories before Natasha checked her phone.

“One fifteen a.m.,” she announced, drunk but still holding herself together better than most of the others. “Guess we’d better call it a night.” Maria, Nat and a couple of the other ladies were all booked for a day at a beauty spa which began in just over seven hours.

Arms linked Bucky and Natasha exited the strip club. “I had a fun night,” she smiled. “Did you have fun?”

“I did,” at the start he wasn’t sure how the night would go but after seeing Cap, Bucky realized he’d enjoyed himself much more than he thought he would.

“I’m glad,” Nat stumbled a little on her heels as Bucky hailed down a taxi. 

Both Maria and Natasha climbed in. They were staying at Maria’s and leaving for the spa together. Closing the door, Bucky waved at the ladies as the taxi pulled away and rounded a corner. 

Finally alone with his thoughts, Bucky watched the traffic waiting for another taxi to appear and take him home. It wasn’t until he felt something gently tapping against him that Bucky looked down to notice he still had the neck tie draped over his shoulders. He watched the blue material sway in the wind. He smiled to himself, that Cap sure knew how to leave an impression.

“Penny for your thoughts,” a voice pulled Bucky out of his train of thought. He jumped and then turned to see a familiar blonde. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you. I was about to head off to the subway and saw you here so I figured I’d say hey.”

“Hi…Cap,” Bucky replied, hating using an obvious stage name to address the other man.

“Steve,” he corrected.

“Bucky,” he offered up his own name. The other man seemed much more normal now, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, with a duffel bag over one shoulder.

“I hope you and your friends enjoyed yourselves tonight,” Steve smiled.

A familiar heat covered Bucky’s face, he knew he must have been turning a few shades pinker. “Certainly did. Th-thank you?” It felt weird to say but then again how does one make casual conversation with a stripper?

“No problems,” Steve replied. “I have to admit I enjoyed our little dance too,” Steve took a couple of steps closer to the brunet. “Have to say it was much more pleasant than the usual single ladies, soccer moms, and overworked career professionals. None of them look like you.”

“You’re gay?” Bucky blurted the words out before he could stop himself. Real smooth Barnes.

Steve nodded. “It’s a rare treat when I get to dance for a really cute guy.”

“Come on,” Bucky felt like this was a little put on. Like Steve was still in ‘Cap mode.’ “You’re not still on the clock Steve.”

“Exactly,” Steve’s grin grew wicked. “Which is why I’m hoping you’ll say yes when I ask you to come home with me?” 

“Do you do this often?” Bucky couldn’t help the nagging voice in the back of his mind. “Single out a guy and take him home.” If he didn’t know any better he’d have sworn he saw a momentary flash of hurt across the blonde’s face.

“No,” Steve answered. “Not many guys come into the club and the ones that do are usually total creeps. But if you don’t want to-”

“Why me?” Bucky cut in. “I mean you could walk into any bar or club and get any guy you want when you look like that,” he gestured at the other man.

“Cause you look like that,” Steve gestured back with a small chuckle. “Seriously, you’re the first guy I’ve asked to take home in over a year. Don’t shoot me down Buck.”

The alternate version of his nickname was undeniably seductive. “Okay,” Bucky agreed. “But only if we go back to my place.”

Steve flashed another sinful smile as he waved down a taxi. “I can work with that,” he opened the door for the other man.

The drive was relatively quiet. Bucky didn’t want to spoil the mood by saying something stupid. 

“Hey, you’re still wearing my tie,” Steve noted as the taxi got close to Bucky’s apartment building.

“Um, yeah,” Bucky went pink. It felt a bit ridiculous now that he thought about it.

“That’s sweet,” Steve smiled in return. “But you’re going to be taking it off very soon,” his tone turned seductive.

The driver pulled up and Bucky handed over a few notes, telling him to keep the change as they exited the cab

The pair didn’t even make it inside, instead they began making out on the steps leading to Bucky’s building. Bucky ran his hands up and down Steve’s back desperate to try and get closer to him. After what felt like eternity they parted breathing heavily.

“What now?” Panted Bucky as he pulled away from Steve. Bucky wasn’t a virgin but it had been a while for him.

“Well Buck, I’m going to take you upstairs then strip for you in private this time and by the end,” Steve leaned in so his lips were ghosting Bucky’s ear. “You’ll be begging me to fuck you.”

Mouth dry, it took all his might not to melt into Steve’s arms. Bucky was astounded that he managed to retort. “But I don’t have any more dollar bills.”

A growl escaped Steve as he captured Bucky’s mouth for another kiss. “Your apartment now,” he demanded as they headed inside and straight for the elevator.

Hands shaking with anticipation Bucky fumbled with his keys but eventually managed to unlock his door. 

Once inside they immediately headed for Bucky’s bedroom, where Steve pushed the other man down onto the bed. Steve grabbed his phone from his pocket and seconds later a song was playing. Bucky didn’t recognize the tune, he just knew it was some sort of eighties rock.

Discarding his duffel bag, Steve took up a prime spot in front of the other man. Poised for a moment, he began to sway his hips with the rhythm in the same way he had a few hours ago. The sight intoxicated Bucky just like it had earlier that night.

Steve’s hoodie was the first thing to come off, thrown to the other side of the room. Bucky didn’t even notice Steve kick off his shoes, he was far too busy watching the blonde’s body move. The way Steve’s hips swayed should be illegal as Bucky felt himself get hot under the collar. 

The t-shirt was the next thing to go, as Steve slowly pulled it off. He threw it at Bucky, and smirked at the other man’s glare. Hands raking down his stomach, Steve reached for his belt, gradually pulling it through each loop before discarding it on the ground.

At this point Bucky wanted to pinch himself, make sure he hadn’t passed out during dinner and this had all been some sort of dream where he’d wake and find himself sitting in a restaurant with Natasha and a dozen women staring at him. 

He didn’t get much time to dwell on that as Steve was on his knees in front of Bucky, he gripped the brunet’s thighs and pulled himself up grinding them together. Bucky felt a moan escape him as Steve’s bare torso was only inches in front of him. He reached out but Steve had anticipated that, moving back out of arm’s length.

Steve’s jeans were next and Bucky thought he might just fall apart at the sight of Steve pushing the denim down his legs to reveal a pair of plain black briefs.

“What no stars and stripes?” Bucky chuckled sarcastically.

“Don’t act like you didn’t love ‘em,” Steve retorted. 

Bucky did, however cheesy that American flag g-string would stay imprinted on his brain for a while. But even in plain briefs Steve looked incredible. They were alone now so Bucky didn’t have to hold back as he reached down and rubbed the outline of his rapidly forming erection.

But Steve’s hand was on his in a flash. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” his command was stern but light-hearted.

“Come on, you’re almost finished,” Bucky was dying just sitting and watching.

“We’ve barely even started,” there was a playful growl in Steve’s reply.

“You know what I mean,” Bucky glared again.

“What do you mean Buck?” Steve was close to him now, standing between his legs, hips still swaying as his thumb dipped under the front of his briefs, pulling them down slightly.

“I need,” Bucky’s brain was barely functioning. 

“Need what Buck?” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and placed it on his abs.

“I need you to touch me,” Bucky’s breathing was already fast as he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

Steve just hummed. “Is that all?”

“Steve please,” the words slipped out of Bucky’s mouth. 

“Please what?” the blonde teased, his full hand under the waistband now.

“Please fuck me,” Bucky groaned. He could see the look of ‘I told you so’ in Steve’s eyes but he really didn’t care. 

Hips still, Steve removed his underwear before joining Bucky on the bed. “Clothes off,” he commanded before they stripped Bucky bare together. “So beautiful,” Steve groaned as he planted kisses on Bucky’s abs.

“Me?” Bucky croaked. “You almost gave me a heart attack a minute ago.”

Steve didn’t reply as he worked his lips up Bucky’s chest and eventually began kissing him again.

Bucky couldn’t keep up, Steve’s mouth was everywhere, not that he was complaining. They kissed and Bucky swallowed the blonde’s moans. But it wasn’t long before Steve moved again, sliding off the bed to kneel on the floor at its edge. Bucky let out a mix between a whimper and a laugh as Steve’s lips brushed against his inner thigh.

“Ticklish,” Steve said it more as a statement than a question. “Good to know.”

Bucky was two seconds away from calling Steve a smartass but the other man took him in his mouth and Bucky’s world was spinning. “Steve,” he huffed. Fuck, this was amazing. It’d been a while for him, so now that he had the world’s hottest stripper blowing him Bucky didn’t even have words to describe the moment. 

Steve was good, Bucky assessed, watching the blonde’s head bob up and down. Right amount of tongue, no teeth, perfect pressure, in fact if he kept this up Bucky wasn’t going to last long. God he could already feel his balls tightening. “Stop, stop, stop,” Bucky urged as he gently pushed Steve back. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve frowned standing up now.

“Nothing,” Bucky was breathless but he did want to admit he was seconds away from coming. “Just wanted to be able to do this,” he gave the other man no time to reply before he leaned forward and took Steve’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Steve curled his fingers through the thick locks of the other man’s hair. “Buck,” he let out a hearty groan.

“Want you so bad,” Bucky pulled back. “Want to feel you inside me,” he admitted before taking Steve’s cock in his mouth again.

“I want that too,” Steve groaned. He let Bucky’s mouth continue to work its magic for a little longer before he carefully pushed Bucky down onto his back. “Relax, I’ve got you,” Steve explained as he reached for his duffel bag. Seconds later he was pulling a bottle of lube from it.

“That’s an odd thing to carry round when you don’t go home with guys often,” Bucky noted dryly.

“What?” Steve looked confused. “No Buck,” he realized how it must have looked. “I do a soldier routine and the leather thong is a little tight so this helps me get through a performance. 

Bucky snorted. “Relax, I was just teasing you.”

Steve glowered at him as he squeezed some lube onto his hand. He knelt back down and began rubbing a slicked up finger around Bucky’s hole. He proceeded to do this for a few more moments.

“Come on Steve,” Bucky was impatient. “What’s with the go slow?”

“I guess you could say I was just teasing you,” Steve retorted. Obviously, it was payback for the brunet making him feel guilty a minute ago. 

Bucky didn’t reply. Instead he just threw a pillow at the other man’s head. He was quickly beginning to realize that Steve was a little shit.

Not wanting to waste more time, Steve pushed a finger inside Bucky. 

“Yes,” Bucky hissed at the sensation. He bit his bottom lip as Steve’s finger slowly went out and back in a few times. “More, need more.”

Without objection Steve added a second finger, pushing deep.

Bucky’s hands gripped the sheets below him. It didn’t take long for the bulk of the pain to subside as he felt the tips of Steve’s fingers scraping his prostate. The other man felt amazing but soon Bucky was left wanting even more. “I’m ready,” he huffed knowing Steve would understand.

“Do you have a condom?” Steve asked, removing his fingers. 

Bucky was trying to remember if he had any when he noticed the guilt-ridden look Steve was sporting. “Wait let me guess you also have condoms don’t you?”

“The owner Tony hands them out, he says he can’t stop the performers from fucking the clientele but he’d rather we be safe about it,” Steve explained. “But Buck I don’t-”

“It’s fine,” Bucky cut him off. “From the way you’re blushing right now I can tell you are not some serial man whore.”

“Thank you?” Steve frowned, but yes he had a blush running down his neck and across his chest. He reached into his duffel again and retrieved a condom. 

“You’re welcome,” Bucky replied. “Now hurry up and fuck me.”

Steve ripped the packet open with his teeth. “Hands and knees,” he ordered.

Bucky complied and rolled over. He heard what sounded like the lube bottle before a hand gripped his hip. 

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Bucky nodded. He’d been ready since the moment he saw Steve dancing on stage. 

Without delay, Steve lined himself up behind Bucky and pushed in inch by inch. It was slow and careful, he obviously didn’t want to hurt the other man.

Bucky couldn’t help it as he groaned out rather loudly.

“That was hot,” Steve chuckled, clearly having enjoyed the noise he’d elicited from the brunet.

“Just move already,” Bucky retorted.

Steve complied, pulling out and pushing back in again. It was slow and careful, each thrust getting deeper until he felt the other man relax around him. Steve quickened his pace, gripping both of Bucky’s hips now. 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Bucky could barely speak. 

The other man’s cock was amazing as Bucky could feel himself being stretched open. When Steve made contact with his prostate, Bucky’s dick twitched at the sensation. He wrapped his fingers around his own erection and began jerking himself off.

“Good boy Buck,” Steve grunted. “Stroke yourself for me. I want to see you cum.”

Bucky couldn’t hold back anymore as he stroked himself to orgasm. “Fuck,” he gritted his teeth as he came. His limbs going weak from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Steve must have sensed this as he guided the brunet onto his stomach, making sure he was comfortable before he continued to fuck him. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Bucky felt incredible, so tight, so perfect, and the sight of him climaxing put Steve over the edge as he pushed in deep as he could. “Buck,” he moaned as he came. Steve thrust in a couple more times before stilling. 

Both men just lay there panting for a moment before Steve rolled off of Bucky and laid next to him. 

When they got up minutes later, Bucky pointed Steve towards the en-suite. Steve quickly wet a hand towel as Bucky stripped off the now ruined top sheet. It wasn’t that cold, he would get away with just sleeping with a blanket.

Once finished with himself, Steve handed over the hand towel so Bucky could clean the semen and lube off his own body.

They were silent for a little bit longer before Steve finally brought up the awkward subject. “So ah that was amazing.” He looked at the clock on the wall, two fifty-one a.m. “I should probably get going but next time I think it’s only fair that you strip for me.”

“Next time?” Bucky was taken aback, he didn’t have much time to think about it during his night out but he clearly liked Steve and it was evident they had chemistry. So yeah seeing him again didn’t sound so bad.

“Well yeah,” there was Steve’s famous blush again. “I think you’re incredible Buck so I was hoping we could see each other again.”

“Stay,” Bucky blurted. “It’s almost three a.m. and you shouldn’t have to try and get home this late,” he quickly recovered. It they were going to see each other again and try for something other than a one-night stand then Bucky wasn’t going to kick him out in the middle of the night. Wow he just realized that he was hoping to date a stripper.

“Not going to turn down the offer to spoon with that hot ass,” Steve winked. “But I expect breakfast,” he smiled.

“We’ll see,” Bucky retorted before they settled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

One of the most peaceful nights’ sleep Bucky had in months was rudely interrupted when his phone beeped around seven thirty in the morning. A text from Natasha. The girls were heading to their spa day and she was just wanting to make sure Bucky had gotten home okay. Then another text to ask if he’d had a good time. Then another as a thank you. And finally a picture of Maria and her waiting for a cab looking hung over and gripping cups of coffee for dear life. 

“What was that?” came a mumbled, half asleep grunt from Steve.

“Just my friend Natasha, the bride to be,” he explained. “She’s a serial texter.” 

“Tell her you’re sleeping,” Steve groaned, a little more awake this time.

Bucky shrugged. ‘We’re trying to sleep.’ He hit send before he realized he meant to send ‘I’m.’

Two replies came almost instantly. ‘James, who’s we?’ followed by ‘Did you take someone home with you last night?’

“Fuck,” Bucky stared at the words. “I sent ‘we’re trying to sleep’ instead if just me and now she wants to know who I have with me. What do I tell her?”

Steve sat up now. Everything on his face read that he was way too tired for this shit. Without a word he grabbed the phone from Bucky’s hands and pulled the other man close. He snapped a selfie of the two of them, heads touching slightly and sent it off to Natasha. “There,” he handed the phone back to Bucky. “Now if you put it on silent and go back to sleep I’ll fuck you again, at a more reasonable hour.”

Bucky nodded his reply, quickly setting the device to silent before discarding it on his bedside table. Laying back down, Steve’s arm pulled him in close once more as they fell back to sleep. When they woke three hours later, Natasha had managed to text him twenty-seven more times demanding details.


End file.
